


consequence

by orphan_account



Series: kinky fuckery [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cannibalism, Ancestors with their own Names, Cannibalism, Childbirth, Dolorosa | Gnessa, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Grand Highblood | Ohrion, Grubsauce, Hermaphroditic Trolls, NSFW, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rainbow Drinker Dolorosa, Trolls Capable of Natural Reproduction, Weird, Xenobiology, homesmut, kind of, trollpreg, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood has to attend to his gravid matesprit. It goes as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consequence

\--gregariousAffiliate [GA] begun to troll tyrannicalChaos [TC] at 13:56--

GA: Darling I Believe We Must Discuss An Issue Of The Utmo+st Impo+rtance 

GA: Hopefully Its An Immediate Given That Yo+u Are Actually In Yo+ur Hive Because The Urgency O+f The Situatio+n Is Rather Painful In The Mo+st Literal Sense O+f The Wo+rld 

GA: ... 

GA: O+hrio+n Makara Answer Me At O+nce 

TC: what the fuck do you want gnessa im kind of busy 

TC: BY WHICH I MEAN IM MOTHERFUCKING PUMPED FOR THE CEREMONIAL BULLSHIT ABOUT TO GO DOWN IN THIS CARNIVAL BITCH 

GA: Lo+vely But I Need Yo+ur Immediate Assistance Like Please Telepo+rt To My Hive Right No+w 

TC: oh my fucking merciful messiahs i have absolutely no words to describe the emotional whirlwind i am dealing with right now let alone how pissed i am at you 

TC: BECAUSE I AM PREPARING FOR TEACHING THESE FUCKING SUBJUGGLATOR TO BE FUCK HEADS HOW TO DEAL WITH LOWBLOOD RESISTANCE 

TC: honk 

GA: O+hrio+n I Am Co+mpletely Immo+bilized At The Mo+ment And Need So+me Kind O+f Emo+tio+nal Suppo+rt Preferably Fro+m Yo+u Because Yo+u Are My Matesprit After All And Yo+u Go+t Me Into+ This Mess 

TC: THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IMMOBILIZED 

TC: i mean it isnt supposed to happen for a few fuckin perigrees right 

GA: I Cant Necessarily Co+ntro+l The Gro+wth At This Po+int Dear And In All Ho+nesty Ive Been Rather Gravid Fo+r A Great While No+w 

GA: Emphasis O+n Great Seeing As I Am Fucking Immo+bile Due To+ Yo+ur Spawn 

TC: HOLY FUCK THAT IS AN IMAGE I DO NOT WANT TO DIGEST 

TC: but seriously gnessa they arent popping out or anything right 

TC: PLEASE TELL ME YOURE NOT TAKING THOSE BUNS OUT OF THE OVEN 

GA: Theyre Starting To+ Shift So+ Itll Be In A Few Ho+urs But Yo+u Still Need To+ Be Here 

GA: Ive Been Alo+ne Fo+r Days And Im Incredibly Hungry 

GA: Which Is Actually A Po+lite Way O+f Saying Please Bring Meat Right No+w O+r I Will Pro+bably Perish During The Birthing Pro+cess 

TC: uh fuck okay 

TC: ILL TRY TO BE THERE MOTHERFUCKING ASAP OR SOME SHIT 

GA: Yo+u Better Be 

\--gregariousAffiliate [GA] ceased trolling tyrannicalChaos [TC] at 14:03--

The sun was starting to dip down under the horizon when he finally arrived at the desert hive that was more of a small palace than anything else. “Fuck,” he groaned as he walked towards the low ceilinged entrance, bending down and shuffling in, the sack filled with culled wigglers leaking grub sauce onto his already bloodstained cloak. Nobody really came around the abandoned palace anymore--it had been sweeps since major affairs had been carried out even on that particular continent, but a few matriarchal jadebloods had been using the grounds as a base entrance to the brooding caverns. He had never personally been--even though he was the Grand fucking Highblood, he didn’t have the necessary clearance to actually go into the ruinous depths underneath the surface--and didn’t really want to. Grubs were a nuisance, after all. 

Gnessa, of course, thought differently. 

Ohrion brushed back the beaded door, cocking his head slightly at the sound of water dripping through the ancient aqueducts. He never liked water, tried to stay away from the sea as far as possible ever since his lusus croaked, but it was just another aspect that was mandatory for survival. “Anyone home?” he called out, his deep voice resonating through the archaic structure. “Gnessa? Where the fuck are you?” 

“Central chamber,” she said in a strained voice, and he began to walk through each room, blinking as the light dimmed to an uncomfortable level. Finally, he reached the main room, chandelier stagnant, his matesprit seemingly crouched on the floor, eyes glowing in the darkness. “Hello, love.” 

“What’s up, momma clawbeast?” he said, sitting cross legged in front of her, pulling the bodies out of the sack. “Damn, I can barely see you.” 

“Good,” she said, moaning slightly as she reached forward and grasped onto a wretched, torn apart lowblood. “They’ve really...been difficult.” 

Ohrion blinked and tried to take in the outline of her body. She was covered with heaps of silk, legs bent ever so slightly to accommodate her girth, but he still couldn’t see her actual form. “You don’t look immobile, girlie. Your heftsacks are still okay, right?” 

Gnessa sighed and winced, her fangs crunching into the neck of the lowblood. Ohrion swallowed at the sound of blood going down her gullet, and she looked up at him, licking her lips and letting a hand fall down to do lord knows what. “I’m not really sure,” she admitted, making a face and belching suddenly, covering her mouth and blushing green. “Sorry. Oh, gog, that smells terrible.” 

“Eat up, chicklet,” he said, pushing what was left of a cerulean grub in her direction. “Got one of them blue bloods for you…” 

“Oooh, fuck,” she groaned, stuffing the entirety of the little body into her mouth. She chewed loudly, slurping at the fluids and hiccuping loudly, moaning as something lurched inside of her. “Oh, wow, that _really_ hit the spot.” 

Another loud gurgle came from her stomach, and Ohrion raised an eyebrow, still trying to see her at the peak of being gravid. Carrying young was rare enough as it was--only a few castes were capable of incubating slurry, and there were few records on birth, but they were all dated as all fuck and unreliable as a whole. Gnessa moaned again, closing her eyes and burping enormously, stretching back slightly. As she did, there was the rip of fabric and her stomach surged forth, enormous and pale and covered with marks that circumnavigated her body as a whole. She belched again, eyes widening in horror at the fact that she had no control over her gut, and put her palms on the floor, trying to steady herself and regain some form of composure as Ohrion edged closer, inspecting her belly. “You’re fucking _huge_ ,” he breathed, touching the near translucent surface softly. “Shit, lil’ mama, you’ve done swelled up like a party balloon.” 

“Don’t rub it in,” she growled, jade tears appearing in the corner of her eyes, trying to shift her weight with no success. “ _Oh_...please hand me another one, I’m _famished_.” 

He smirked and reached into the sack, dangling the chubby corpse of a slain snortbeast in front of her face. “I bet you can’t grab it,” he teased, poking her side. “C’mon, babe, can you even--” 

“Fuck you,” whined Gnessa, moaning and pushing away his hand. “Ugh, oh gog, can you at least _try_ to be supportive?” 

“Damn right I will, broodmama,” he said, standing up and putting his hands around her chest. “I’m going to take you to the ablution chamber, okay, cause you look fucking wrecked.” 

Gnessa groaned and struggled to stand even with his assistance, her globular belly rumbling ominously as she grasped onto his hands. “There hasn’t been sopor in there for ages, please--” 

“It’s alright, babe,” said Ohrion, wincing under her weight. “Oh, fuck, sugartits, you really should cut carbs out of your diet--” 

“Fuck you!” spat Gnessa, starting to cry. Her legs felt practically useless underneath the extent of her stomach, but she still tried to waddle towards the ablution chamber, burping periodically until he gently slid her inside and turned on the faucet, fumbling around for sopor packets. “Could you take off my robe? I don’t want it to get...completely destroyed.” 

Ohrion obliged, throwing the lacy fabric to the side and taking in the entire expanse of her swollen body. He knew that a gravid state always led to a weight gain--that much was to be expected--but she looked almost inflated, squishy thighs bulging, heftsacks poking against her chest, her wiggler scars flushed bright jade and stretched to the max. At least she looked relatively calm in the warm sopor, only frowning when her nook contracted. “I mean, if you want me to, I have a few baked cluckbeasts, and you do look a little pale,” he said hesitantly, ruffling her hair. 

“That would be lovely,” she said, moaning again and glowing slightly, her bioluminescence brought on by the pain. “Please be quick, I think we don’t have that much longer before it starts.” 

He nodded and went back to the sack, taking out three overstuffed cluckbeasts and placing them on a dirty plate before serving them. She grabbed at the first one aggressively, ripping into the baked flesh and hiccuping, cheeks swollen with food. There was another belch, and she finished, groaning as her belly moved underneath her hands, looking impossibly full. “Oh, _shit_.” 

She was looking down, and he saw the swirl of jade mixed in with the bright green, lazily floating upwards from in between her plump thighs. “That means it’s starting, right?” he asked carefully, blinking and wondering if he should at least _try_ to do something. Gnessa moaned and pursed her black lips together, nodding and gripping onto the sides of the tub. “Oh, fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck.” 

“Shut up,” she murmured, keening loudly and spreading her legs to the best of her ability. “Drain the sopor, just a bit. Get some towels or something to put them on when they come-- _ahhh, fuck_ \--” 

He hurried to get a horde of towels, placing them next to the chamber and letting the sopor level go down until her nook was visible. To his horror, it was fully engaged, and something was pushing through. “Oh, motherfuck,” he said, reaching down between her legs and cupping his large hands. “Shit, oh fuck, oh my fucking--” 

“Shut _up_ ,” cried Gnessa, eyes bulging as the egg was delivered, accompanied by a sick popping noise as it exited her system. She gasped, trying to look over her behemoth stomach at the egg, and groaned again. “What is it?” 

“Highblood,” said Ohrion, holding the spherical shell close. “We’ve got a little heir to the throne, Gnessa.” 

“Several,” she choked, starting to weep. “Put it down, Ohrion, please, there’s a few more--” 

“What?” he asked, placing the tiny egg down on the pile of towels. He looked down again and realized that she wasn’t lying--a great deal of her weight had seemed to press downwards, and another egg was already starting to push through. He put his hands back down, trying to do _anything_ to help, and the second egg fell into his open hands, also purple and covered with her blood. “How many lil’ motherfuckers do you think there’ll be?” 

“I don’t know, ten?” she said, gasping and hiccuping. “It could be more or less, there haven’t been any cases of jadebloods actually carrying to term for sweeps, oh…” 

“Hey, we can deal with ten,” he said, reaching down and assisting with the third. “I’ll train the lil’ shits to be in the militia. By the time they’re six they’ll be kicking ass.” 

Gnessa didn’t answer, only shrieked in pain as the third and fourth came out simultaneously. “Shhhh, broodmama, it ain’t that bad,” said Ohrion, pulling the towels closer and marveling at the eggs. “Oh, man, they’re beautiful, babe, motherfucking miracles.” 

She was sobbing at this point, toes curled, belly looking slightly deflated as she tried to have some level of composure. “Just get them out, please!” 

The next two arrived effortlessly, glistening in the candlelight, and Ohrion assumed it was coming to a close before his matesprit began panting heavily. “What’s up?” 

“Something’s wrong,” she groaned, closing her eyes and moaning. “Oh, gog, something’s wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Ohrion, gently pushing down on what was left of her belly. She whimpered, and he could feel at least one egg left, along with what he assumed to be some embryonic leftovers. “Sugar, you gotta get these shits out on your own, I can’t push ‘em out.” 

Gnessa mumbled something under her breath and bore down, keening like some pathetic snortbeast rolling around in its own slurry, and something indeed emerged from her nook, but it was shattered beyond repair. _Fuck,_ thought Ohrion, swishing the cracked egg shell to the side and trying not to freak out as a lifeless, not completely developed grub basically fell out of his matesprit. “Hey, uh, you’re close, I think it’s the end soon--” 

She belched again, blinking in a disoriented state as the final egg slipped into his hands, a single jade grub for her lineage, and then the remainder of the slurry poured out, a disgusting congealed mess of green and purple, and the tip of her bulge unsheathed ever so slightly and twitched. “Over,” she mumbled, sounding satisfied. “I’m done.” 

“Good shit, broodmama,” he said, placing the jade in the center of the eggs. “You had seven.” 

“Good,” she said, leaning back, her belly falling against her thighs as the remainder of the sopor and matter drained away with the dead grub. “What...what are they?” 

“All highbloods with the exception of that last one,” he said, grinning toothily and kissing her cheek. “You want me to stay the night and make you some food or--” 

“Yeah,” she said, smiling sleepily and touching the eggs delicately. “I did it.” 

“Yeah, you motherfucking did,” he said, lifting up the towel with the clutch and placing them on her deflated stomach. “You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
